Kagedaime University
by oatmeal.cookie.luvr
Summary: Things might get crazy for a while but it'll be okay eventually... or so we hope. Follow along the lives of NARUTO characters as they struggle through college, love, friends, and betrayal. AU, rated M for potential gory scenes and adult situations
1. Pilot

[A/N: For those of you who have read this before, I'm rewriting this story. I'd only just started anyway, so it's not like I killed it. The pilot hasn't been altered much, just a few changes of wording and a tense change for the second half. For those of you just joining me, disregard all I've just said xD Enjoy!]

* * *

He cuts an interesting figure against the bright blue sky. Head held high, shoulders back, yet seemingly relaxed and in no hurry, he seems too confident to be a new student, much too comfortable and at home with his surroundings. But the unmistakable first-year symbol displayed on his blazer marks him as a newcomer to the university.

The boy—truly still a boy, not quite a man—brushes a blonde bang from his face and peers more closely at the map in his hands. He nods to himself once and makes for the tall building just ahead, but before his hand reaches the door it is pushed open by a girl with shocking pink hair.

"Oh!" she says, surprise written all over her fine features.

He starts, nearly unbalanced. "Um-," he begins awkwardly. His confidence has been rocked and now he can't think of anything to say to this new face.

"Um," she echoes helplessly.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

He takes a step to the right and she shifts the same way. Blushing, she tries to go the other way and he moves with her. Looking very embarrassed now, the girl places her hands on the boy's broad shoulders and spins them around.

They stand like that for a tense moment and he can't help but notice the brilliant emerald shade of her eyes.

She grants him a small smile, red still tingeing her cheeks, and walks off. He gapes after her for a second and then, recollecting himself, he turns his attention back to entering the building.

It was brick and six stories tall. A dorm building, he tells himself. He opened the door and stepped into the cool, air-conditioned hall just inside.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, the first of many to come in the upcoming year. He leaned back in his chair and glares impatiently at his laptop, which insisted on being unusually slow. _Serves me right for wanting to be conservative._

He had just decided to throw his beer bottle at the screen when lips brushed his left ear and a low voice rumbled, "So what's got your panties in a bunch, teme?"

"GAH!" Sasuke did the natural thing: stop, scream, and crash to the ground.

Passing by in the hallway, the R.A. paused head cocked, as he detected a muffled thump coming from inside the room. _Probably fell off his chair,_ he decided and moved on. He wasn't paid enough to help someone that stupid.

Meanwhile, back at the farm, Sasuke gaped, horror-struck, at the face of his former best friend. Uzumaki Naruto, nickname "Dead-Last." How the hell did he get in Sasuke's dorm room?

Naruto grinnned at him and gestured around the room. "Nice place," he said. "Which bed's mine?"

Sasuke blinked. And blinked again. "You-," he started, eyes wide. "You can't possibly be-,"

"Long time no see…" Naruto leaned in to the petrified Sasuke and, with a wink, delivered the final blow: "Roomie."

The sound that was dragged from Sasuke's mouth resembled that of a dying Uchiha. Purely coincidental, of course.

"I cannot believe this," groaned Sasuke, now retired to his bunk and fervently pressing an icepack to his bruised forehead. "Just when I thought I was rid of you, you actually decide to do something with your life and pass the entrance exam to Kagedaime University!"

Naruto grinned and leaned back in Sasuke's chair. "And here I am!" he announced cheerfully.

"Oh, God, don't remind me." Sasuke took a good look at Naruto. "You're hair's longer," he pointed out. "And you got your ears pierced."

"Yeah, well," shrugged Naruto. "I can't stay the same forever. But you know-," here Naruto paused to lean closer to Sasuke, "This is what I've always wanted. Spending my days with my best friend and brother."

Sasuke found he couldn't meet his friend's cerulean blue eyes and looked to his hands, clasped loosely in his lap, instead. "Naruto…" he muttered, embarrassed and touched at the same time. But-

"Those times are behind us now," Sasuke said. "Things have changed." He was, of course, referring to the distance that had developed between the two boys when Sasuke had moved away. In spite of Sasuke's constant put-downs and Naruto's frequent attempts to start a fight, the two really had been close. It had sucked so hard when Sasuke's guardian had to transfer jobs.

Naruto straightened his shoulders and locked eyes with Sasuke, who finally managed to meet his gaze. A glint of light sparked from the corner of his iris.

_"Well then, I'll just have to change things back."_

* * *

[A/N: So yeah. This is gonna be more dramatic then what I usually write, like.._. _soap opera on paper. Screen. Whatever. :D Salute~!)_  
_


	2. Episode 1

[A/N: The newest second chapter. I probably won't- might- possibly- probably will use the old one in the future. So you guys who've already read this, don't go spilling mkay? And this is directly after the pilot; I just ended it where I did for dramatic effect.]

* * *

"So what are you majoring in?" Naruto asked. He lay on his bunk, arms folded as a cushion behind his head.

"English," answered Sasuke, still at his laptop.

"_English_?" said Naruto in a surprised tone. "Never would have thought. I-,"

"I was thinking of going into business, actually," interrupted Sasuke. He squinted at something on his screen. "But something told me it wasn't for me, so I thought, English is good."

Naruto hid a smile as Sasuke snuck a glance at him. Sasuke wasn't one to spill a lot of things, so it was nice that he felt comfortable enough with the blonde to talk.

"How 'bout you?" asked Sasuke.

"Architecture."

"Nice."

"Yeah." Naruto studied a black speck on the ceiling. "So, um… how's the market here? I mean, obviously you haven't been here long, but you've been here longer than me, so I'm just asking-,"

"Uzumaki Naruto, asking _me_ about the girls here at Kagedaime?" Sasuke snorted. "You know I don't care about women."

"But _still_."

Sasuke sighed. "Mostly I've been holed up here in the room. Haven't gone out much."

"So many people here, there's bound to be some good ones. Like this one chick," Naruto sat up, eyes gleaming, "I ran into her on the way up. _So _hot. Nice ass, nice legs, nice eyes, _and_ she's so nice! We just had this moment where we stared at each other, and I was like, whoa. Ya know?"

Slowly Sasuke swiveled around to face Naruto as he rambled on. In astonishment, he took in Naruto's animated gestures, flushed face, and cheesy grin.

"I just wish I'd gotten her name…" Naruto trailed off, staring off into space.

"You have _a crush_, don't you," observed Sasuke.

"Um…" Naruto scratched his chin contemplatively. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Sasuke felt a pang in his chest and realized that he was jealous of Naruto, how easy it was for him to fall into a normal life. He coughed to clear his slightly clogged throat and asked Naruto, "Describe her in more detail. Maybe I know her."

"Well, to start off, she's got _pink_ hair! Can you believe it? And her eyes are the most incredible shade of green-,"

"Wait," interrupted Sasuke. "Pink hair, green eyes? That's Haruno Sakura. She lives just down the hall."

Naruto practically fell off his bed. "You serious, man?"

"You think I'd lie about something so frivolous?"

"Right, dude, right." Naruto nodded his head, already lost in thought. "Think you can introduce me?"

"I dunno…" said Sasuke. "I'm not really friends with her…"

Naruto's face fell.

"But-," Sasuke continued hurriedly. "There's a mixer tonight for our dorm. She'll probably be there."

"Sweet! Hey, how's the food here?"

The corner of Sasuke's lips twitched. Food and girls. "Pretty good," he answered. "But you'll have to get your own ramen from the store."

_At the party_

"Whoo! College!" Naruto screamed in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke winced. He hated parties. The only reason he's come was because Naruto had practically begged him.

"I need me some wingman, yo!" Naruto had pleaded.

So here he was, in complete misery.

"I'm gonna grab us some beers!" yelled Naruto over the loud, pulsing music.

As Naruto left, a tall, curvy blonde approached Sasuke with a coy smile at the ready.

"Hey babe," she said, looking him up and down. "Lookin' for some fun?" She licked her lips suggestively.

Sasuke stared at her.

A brown-haired guy came up behind the blonde. "Ino, baby," he said, taking her in his arms and kissing her hungrily. She wrapped a leg around him and responded just as passionately.

Slightly sickened, Sasuke moved away from the two. He found a seat on the couch.

"Uchiha, right?" said a voice to his right.

Sasuke turned. It was Haruno Sakura.

"Uh, yeah," he said, trying not to gawp at the amount of cleavage the pinkette was displaying; her shirt was so low-cut and revealing it should have been illegal.

"Have a beer," she offered, holding one out. Her nails, he noticed, were perfectly manicured and painted a roaring red.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, accepting the cold drink. He looked down into it with some distaste before sighing and taking a swig.

Across the room, Naruto was craning his neck this way and that, looking for the mysterious Haruno Sakura. He bumped into a rather intimating girl, her bushy blonde hair tamed into four pigtails.

"Hey, watch it, man!" she snarled, skipping back to avoid the beer he'd just spilled.

"Sorry, sorry," said Naruto. "Did any get on you?"

"No, lucky for you," she answered with a toss of her head. "You haven't seen a guy with hair shaped like a pineapple, have you?"

"Nope!"

She swore vividly. "If you do, tell him he owes me a beer! He took mine, just like that!"

"Jack-ass," Naruto said, trying to sound cool and sympathetic. What could he say? The chick was hot. "I was looking for my friend, but you want one?" He held out what remained of one of the beers he'd been holding.

"What the hell. Sure." She grabbed it, threw her head back, and took a long drain.

"What's your major?" he asked. Maybe she'd have some classes with him.

"Music." No sir.

"Ah," he said. "Whataya play?" He took another look around for Haruno Sakura, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Viola," she answered, sipping from her beer. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm majoring in architecture."

"Really?" Her eyes glinted. "So's my little brother."

"Is he a genius or something? Your twin?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, no," she said, shaking her head. "I'm a third year, not a first-year."

"Oh." Of course she's older! She was too mature for a first-year.

"Yeah. I don't even live in this building. Gaara, the brother I was talking about? He invited me."

"He cool?"

She frowned. "He's… a little different. If I catch you bullying him, Imma knock your head so hard from your shoulders you'll wish you never offered me a beer and had kept it to numb the pain. But yeah, once you get to know 'im."

"Okay…" Naruto tore his eyes away from her chest. "I'm gonna go find that friend now."

She gave him a little wave as he dove back into the crowd.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke was pressed up against the sink in the bathroom, being madly made out with by a certain hot and bothered pinkette.

"You know this is a one time thing, right?" he gasped, drawing back for air.

Sakura gazed at him with her luminescent green eyes; they gleamed with an unidentifiable quality. She was breathing hard. "Never brought up again." And she brought his lips back down to hers.

* * *

[A/N: Bwahahahaha! Soap, soap, can anyone say soap?]


End file.
